Dazzle
by inconstant heart
Summary: Tsunade thought the hardest part would be securing the movie industry's four biggest names... Wrong. There'll be scandals, betrayal, sabotage and explosions. Naturally. //AU, Sasuke&Hinata. DISCONTINUED, 11th August 2008.//
1. Persuasion

**Pairing(s):** Sasuke/Hinata. Naruto/Sakura, maybe? Hmm...

**Relevant notes: **Movie star AU.

**A/N: **For the most part, I've kept all canon friendships/rivalries/storylines (such as Itachi's betrayal) but maybe not all in the same form. And this is a movie star AU, so expect scandals, relationships, bitter rivalries, explosions, sabotage, lies, secrets and maybe blackmail. Maybe.

There will be no bashing of any character. Sasuke/Hinata may take a while to work, but there'll be enough to keep you satisfied (Hopefully!). This story will probably be fairly long (Don't most movies take at least a year to film?) and hopefully I can keep chapters coming pretty constantly.

* * *

**Dazzle**

**Chapter One: Persuasion**

* * *

The cosy little café was quite possibly the most out-of-the-way shop along the entire street- currently holding a total of five patrons- but even then, there was a gentle murmur of surprise as Sakura entered. Ino rolled her eyes skyward, praying the immediate recognition wouldn't go straight to her friend's head.

'Over there,' Ino directed, steering Sakura to a corner table.

They placed their orders for coffee and hot chocolate- Sakura taking a moment to scrawl her name on a notebook for the waiter- and sat back.

'Okay,' Sakura finally said. 'What's going on? You don't often plan little trips like this without an ulterior motive.'

Ino played with a sugar packet, twirling it between her fingers. She met Sakura's gaze steadily, knowing that her friend would become suspicious by any lack of eye contact.

'I heard you were offered a big role recently.'

Sakura sighed heavily, as though she'd been expecting it.

'Not that I want it. It's an espionage film. Working title of 'Dead Drop,' she recited, her tone like that of a bored schoolgirl's. 'Written by Rock Lee and Maito Gai. Directed by Hatake Kakashi. Already hailed as _the_ biggest movie in a decade.'

Ino's eyes widened at the mention of Hatake Kakashi, who'd already directed several blockbusters. She'd heard of the other details, but that one she'd apparently missed.

'Then what are you doing turning it down? Are you crazy?'

'If you'd read the script-'

'Did _you_?'

'Not fully,' Sakura admitted, shifting her arm so their waiter could set down their drinks. She tossed him her trademark- a casual, flirty smile that never failed to send her male fans mad- and stifled a giggle at his reaction. 'But Ino, it's a _spy_ movie. I don't do spy movies.'

'You've never tried.'

'I've never wanted to.'

Exasperated, Ino paused, tugging at her blonde hair. She attempted to recall the other points she'd planned to make.

'This would be a fantastic change for your career. You're being typecast, Sakura. Everyone sees you as only playing teenage roles. I think twenty-two is the perfect age for you to step out of that.'

Sakura took a sip of her coffee, all the while watching Ino warily.

'What's with your concerned mother hen act? Is there something you want?'

Fighting a guilty blush, Ino pretended to fan herself with her hand as though suddenly feeling overheated. She shook her head.

'I just want you to make the most of your opportunities,' she said sincerely, but unable to hold back another wave of guilt. She did have an ulterior motive.

The truth, despite Ino's reluctance to admit it, was that Sakura had gradually become a more talented actress than Ino would ever be. Ino knew that if Sakura heard about Nara Shikamaru's latest stage production, she would attempt to win a role simply to prove she could, and would no doubt be accepted. And the role she would audition for would most likely be the female lead- a part Ino had had her hopes set on for weeks.

'No. I'm not going to do it.'

Frustration rising, Ino couldn't help blurting out the one thing she'd sworn not to say. It was a last resort- a last, last, last, desperate resort- and it was _low_:

'Sasuke's got a role!'

Sakura visibly brightened at this new revelation. She stirred her coffee thoughtfully, and Ino couldn't help but marvel at the change in behaviour from that of several years ago. The absence of a scream of delight was definitely welcoming.

'Who told you that?' Sakura asked.

'I have contacts,' Ino replied truthfully, but hiding the fact that she didn't know if he'd accepted it. 'Apparently, Tsunade wants the "four biggest names in the movie industry-"' Ino made quotation marks with her fingers- 'and you and Sasuke are two of them.'

'Really? Who's the other two? Naruto, I suppose?'

'Who else?' Ino laughed. 'He's only dominating the action genre right now. And Hinata, of course.'

'Why? Naruto's the only one who's really suited to this type of movie.'

'The publicity, I guess.' Ino shrugged. 'Even if the movie turns out to be utter rubbish, there'd still be plenty of people willing to see it for you four.'

Sakura didn't even seem to be listening; she just gave a vague nod.

'The old gang back together again,' she murmured. 'I like that idea.'

There was a brief silence, broken only by the cheerful jingle signalling a new customer, who gasped out loud at the sight of the famous actress.

'Okay.' She looked up at Ino. 'You win. I'll do it.'

**x . o . x . o . x . o . x**

The shrill ringing pierced through Naruto's hazy sleep-induced fog, and he clumsily slapped his hand on his nightstand, searching for the alarm clock. Despite hitting the snooze button several times, the ringing continued.

'What the-?'

He finally realised that he hadn't even set the alarm clock and that the noise was coming from his cell phone.

'Yeah?' he said, flipping it open.

'Naruto, it's Iruka! Listen, there's a major role coming up that you should look into.'

'What is it?' He clambered out of bed, sensing the enthusiasm in his long-time friend, mentor and agent. The kitchen was a short walk away in his comfortable apartment and he headed there for a quick foray into his fridge.

'It's a spy movie- perfect for you. Tsunade- you know, head of Sannin Productions- is making this one of the biggest films this decade! Maybe even this century!'

'Uh-huh.'

'There are four big parts, and she's trying to secure what she calls "today's biggest names" for them all. She didn't even bother with a casting director for these roles. You should be flattered... Naruto, are you listening?'

'Yeah, 'course I am. What else?'

'You're searching for ramen again, aren't you?'

Naruto laughed, fumbling in a cupboard.

'So who's the other three?'

'Hyuuga Hinata, remember her?'

'Sure,' Naruto said, the name conjuring up images of the quiet, somewhat shy, pretty girl he'd met back at the Academy. She'd gone on to star in several critically acclaimed drama films, but Naruto didn't have much to do with that crowd.

'Sakura-'

Naruto nearly dropped the phone.

'Sakura, doing one of these movies?'

'I'm not sure if she's been confirmed yet, but, yes, Sakura... You still have a crush on her, don't you?'

'There are some things I will never discuss with you, Iruka and that is one of them.'

Iruka's chuckle became oddly forced as Naruto pressed for a third name.

'The third person- well, uh- it's Sasuke.'

'_That_ idiot?' Naruto really dropped the phone then. He grabbed for it, noting a thin scratch on the otherwise unharmed cell.

'Naruto? Did you just drop the phone?'

'Yeah, but it's okay,' he said dismissively. 'I don't get it, Iruka. Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke doing one of these movies? Am I dead? Or dreaming?'

'Still not confirmed,' Iruka reminded him patiently. 'And why are you calling Sasuke an idiot? You two have been friends since back at the Academy.'

'Doesn't change the fact that he's an idiot,' came the sullen mutter.

'So what do you think? I sent the script over a few days ago, but I know you haven't looked at it.'

'Uh, yeah, I've been busy,' Naruto said sheepishly, scratching his head absentmindedly.

'Well?'

'Okay, I'm in. I- Gotta go, Iruka, I just found the ramen!' he said gleefully, holding up a beloved package of the noodles.

'Naruto, movie stars shouldn't eat that stuff all the time. You can afford caviar and champagne, so why don't-'

The only answer was a click and steady beeping.

**x . o . x . o . x . o . x**

Hinata swung her niece onto the couch, smiling at the doe-eyed little girl as she pressed the phone closer to her ear.

'Yes, she's fine,' Hinata reported to her sister. 'And no, I still don't mind watching her.'

Hanabi laughed and Hinata heard the faint voices in the background die away as Hanabi presumedly left the boardroom.

'Okay, okay. I just thought you might have something to do today and this meeting came up so suddenly-'

'Really. It's fine.'

'Anyway, now that I've got you on the phone: What's this about some spy movie Tsunade wants you to do? Neji just mentioned it to me.'

Hinata crouched down to arrange a blanket over her niece, who'd stuck her thumb into her mouth and was already beginning to slumber. She brushed past the script of the movie in question as she reached out for the girl's stuffed toy.

'I think what you just said should tell you what my answer to an offer would be. A spy movie, Hanabi? Can you see me doing that?'

'No, not really,' Hanabi answered. 'But it would be fun, don't you think? Not like your other movies.'

A little stung, Hinata replied defensively.

'I liked shooting those movies. They were fun to me.'

'Of course. I'm sorry.' There was an awkward pause before Hanabi began again. 'Still, take a break from your serious work. Show the world what I know you can do- that you're capable of taking on any persona, including ridiculous, gun slinging spies.'

Hinata couldn't suppress a giggle at that.

'Me, a spy? Jumping off buildings, breaking into safes, _seducing_ someone?'

'Ah, but just think of _who_ you'd be seducing! Naruto, or maybe Sasuke?'

Hinata blushed a deep crimson at the thought, glad the only witness to her flaming cheeks was a four-year-old. Putting the moves on Naruto would make her so nervous she'd probably end up in a dead faint, and as for Sasuke... She hadn't seen him personally in a couple of years, but he still intimidated her so much the result would be... Well, probably a dead faint too.

'Just think about it, Hinata. I'm telling you, though, this is an opportunity you shouldn't pass by. It's a ridiculous concept, but it's guaranteed to give your name an even bigger boost and maybe even win you a few more fans of your other work.'

The conversation ended shortly after, but her sister's words hung over her. Hinata had worked hard to reach the position she was in now and a challenge of this magnitude would maybe silence those insecurities she still harboured- and those critics whose words never failed to leave her more doubtful of herself than ever.

**x . o . x . o . x . o . x**

The doorbell rang as Sasuke slammed his fist onto the boxing bag for what seemed to be the hundredth time that half hour. Growling at the interruption and ignoring the trickle of blood along his bruised hand, he left his personal gym to 'greet' his visitor.

'What?' he snapped irritably at the silver-haired man.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his obvious annoyance, then at the damaged hand. He pushed silently past his former student and stretched comfortably onto a leather chair.

'What do you want?'

Kakashi made no response but pulled his current reading material from his pocket- the fourth volume of what Sasuke liked to refer to as his 'Perversion Guides.'

'This is not a library. I suggest you get out before I make you get out.'

'You should get that seen to,' Kakashi finally said, gesturing to Sasuke's injury. 'Otherwise you'll end up with a thousand letters from girls asking to kiss the pain away.'

Sasuke smirked, almost involuntarily. He snatched up a roll of bandages he'd left earlier on the coffee table.

'And how would that be new?'

'It wouldn't. But you'll need to look pretty for the cameras soon.'

Bristling at the word 'pretty,' Sasuke dropped onto a chair opposite to the older man and glared at him.

'I already told you that there's no way in hell I'm signing up for that. My standards have never been that low.'

'You haven't heard? It's already _the_ biggest production in a decade, _the_ must-see of all films on the subject, _the_ most exciting news for the movie industry in several years...'

'Filming hasn't even started yet,' Sasuke said in disbelief. 'How can anyone know that it's a must-see?'

'They don't. But I'm directing, so they know it'll be good.'

Sasuke could almost hear a smirk beneath Kakashi's quiet words, but he wasn't sure since the man's odd attire- a mask covering half the face- and his lowered head prevented any confirmation.

'Idiots. Exactly why I'm not doing it. It could be the worst movie in history and those morons will still lap it all up. I do serious films.'

'"Those idiots" are what keep you so highly respected.'

'What's your point?'

'It doesn't matter if the movie has you wearing a tutu. It's already so anticipated that it'll push your name even higher up among today's actors. This means more serious movie offers for you... and more funds for your search.'

Sasuke stiffened at that. The subject was not one often discussed between the two and he resented the fact that it was a good point.

'I take it you'll do it? Good.' Kakashi suddenly became matter-of-fact, shoving his book away. 'Be at the studios on Monday and make sure to read the script. Oh, and that hand- take care of it.'

With a cheerful wave, Kakashi left.

Sasuke clenched his throbbing hand into a fist.

**x . o . x . o . x . o . x**

'Yes, Shizune?'

'Tsunade, I just got a call from Kakashi. Uchiha Sasuke is in.'

'So that's all of them?'

'Yes, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata have all been confirmed. They'll be here on Monday.'

The blonde head of Sannin Productions smiled in satisfaction.

**x . o . x . o . x . o . x**

'All four major stars have been confirmed.'

'Really? I'm surprised the Uchiha agreed to it... It doesn't seem to be his type of movie.'

'He has other motives for accepting the job, I'm sure. The amount Tsunade has offered would certainly be tempting enough to draw him away from his preferred genres.'

'Indeed. Then I suppose we have no other choice...'

'No.'

'Very well. Send out the word that all plans are to be in motion soon.'

'Yes, sir.'

* * *

**A/N: **So there's your major players: Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. I hope the last part isn't too confusing, but it's meant to be at least a little. Also, any suggestions for their characters' names?

If there's any pairing/triangle you'd like to see, tell me, 'cause they'll all work in this AU!


	2. Gathering

**A/N: **Since I can't respond personally to anonymous reviewers, I'll just say thank you here: Thank you! Firegoat, Sasuke does drama films like Hinata, but I think he leans to the darker ones (Where he can brood and look cool.).

This is definitely a SasuHina story, but I love triangles too much not to write one... However, I think I might save it for another story I'm planning (Another AU, 'cause I can never get enough of them).

* * *

**Chapter Two: Gathering**

* * *

Hinata arrived early Monday morning at the studios of Sannin Productions, and was greeted by a cheerful, dark-haired woman who introduced herself as Shizune, aide to Tsunade as well as the assistant director for 'Dead Drop.' Hinata wondered briefly if her friendship with the studio head had anything to do with her securing the directing position, but chose not to pursue this thought out loud.

'Miss Hyuuga-' Shizune was interrupted by Hinata's polite insistence that she be called by her other name- 'Hinata, please follow me to the meeting room. Have you eaten yet?'

Hinata nodded, stepping after the aide through a long hall that wound past many small offices plastered with movie posters. The two women exchanged pleasantries during their walk and Hinata discovered that she was the first to arrive.

'I expect the other three will be late,' Shizune sighed. 'Tsunade won't be pleased.'

'I'm sure they won't be,' Hinata assured her. 'They know how important it is to be on time for a production of this size.' She added a mental '_And no one wants to face Tsunade's wrath._'

The meeting room was quite large, furnished only by a simple table and chairs. Tsunade sat at the top of the table, rifling through files and occasionally tapping out a note on her laptop.

'Tsunade, Hyuuga Hinata is here.'

The blonde looked up, instantly flashing a smile at Hinata. It seemed to Hinata that her early arrival had put her in a favourable light.

'Welcome, Miss Hyuuga! Take a seat! I'm pleased you took a role in the movie; your work is exceptionable. "Silence" is a favourite of mine.'

Hinata didn't bother telling her that "Silence" was generally accepted as a terrible movie and that it made huge losses at the box office. If Hinata hadn't been contractually obliged to do it, she would have run the first chance she got. Instead, she did as she was told, making sure to position herself in the middle of one side. She neither wanted to sit too close to Tsunade, nor too far, for fear of offending.

Tsunade had just begun asking her something about "Silence" when the door flung open. The three women present turned to see who was making such a dramatic entrance.

Uchiha Sasuke sauntered in, dark eyes rapidly sweeping over them. He seemed to sum them up in a mere moment, and, as if uninterested by what he saw, sat down directly opposite Tsunade without a word.

'Mr Uchiha,' Tsunade said, a frown tightening her lips. 'It's a pleasure to see you again.'

'I'm sorry I can't say likewise,' he answered indifferently.

Shizune stifled a noise of disbelief; at Tsunade's look, she exited to wait for the other two actors.

'I confess I was somewhat surprised to hear that you agreed to appear in this movie.'

Sasuke shrugged lazily.

'What can I say? The scripts for the other projects I was sent appeared to be worse than the one for 'Dead Drop.' I figured I might as well take the best the industry seems to be offering at the moment.'

Rooted to her chair and unable to squeak out an excuse to leave the room, Hinata focused her gaze on the window opposite, tuning out the verbal sparring the others were engaged in.

Uchiha Sasuke had always been a mystery to her. As teenagers at the Academy, they'd been the most famous students there, even before they began making a name for themselves through acting. Both were children of two of the most powerful businessmen in the country, and it had always been believed that Sasuke's acting was simply to occupy his time. When he turned eighteen, his family expected that he and his older brother, Itachi, would contribute to running the company.

That was the general belief, until the night Sasuke discovered his entire family murdered in their own home.

There'd been a celebration at the Uchiha house, Hinata had heard. Close relatives had been invited. The details of the actual murder were sketchy, but every single person in the house had been poisoned. The perpetrator was concluded to be Itachi, who was the only person whose attendance was confirmed and who authorities couldn't locate afterwards. Later, there were reports he'd been spotted overseas, but nothing concrete ever came out of those leads.

Shuddering momentarily, Hinata turned back to Tsunade and Sasuke, only to hear they were still firing increasingly nasty jabs at each other.

Naturally, the news was splashed over television stations, newspapers, magazines and radios. Sordid reports emerged: Sasuke's father had apparently been having multiple affairs and fathered several illegitimate children, while his mother had supposedly been suicidal. Hinata didn't believe one word of it; the only report confirmed was that only three days before his death, Sasuke's father had changed his will: Instead of leaving everything to his elder son, he split everything in half.

Sasuke finished school with his classmates and lived a mostly solitary life from then on, granting only occasional visits from Hatake Kakashi and Naruto. He took control of the family company and assigned trusted employees to its running, while he continued acting.

'Hey, Sakura, don't hit me! We're not kids anymore, you know.'

The loud, energetic voice snapped Hinata from her private recap of Sasuke's life and stopped the 'friendly' bickering. A second later, Shizune re-entered with Naruto and the pink-haired Sakura in tow.

'You're late,' Tsunade accused.

'No, we're not!' Naruto said brightly. He grinned at Hinata before dropping down one seat below Tsunade. 'We're two minutes early.'

'Three,' Sakura corrected. Hinata was amused to see she chose a chair on the unoccupied side of the table, two seats up from Sasuke.

Hinata responded softly to Naruto's questions, but was unable to stop herself watching the 'Sakura and Sasuke Show.'

After a polite 'hello' to Hinata, Sakura attempted to inquire after Sasuke's health. He gave her a brief 'fine,' clearly unwilling to say anymore. She persisted, asking after Kakashi, his house and even his car. He again answered with 'fine,' 'fine' and 'fine.' She stopped. He glared, daring her to continue. She gave up, but there was a glint in her eye that told Hinata she wasn't quite scared off.

'Alright. You've all read your scripts, I presume?' Tsunade asked.

There was a mutter of confirmation, although Naruto fidgeted suspiciously.

'Good. There's-'

The door flew open again. This time, Kakashi popped in, followed by the screenwriters.

'Hello, everybody!' boomed the elder of the two green-wearing writers. 'What a talented, youthful group we have here! Don't you agree, Lee?'

'Absolutely!' Lee exclaimed. 'Such fair flowers' -he beamed at Sakura and Hinata- 'and such dashing gentlemen!'

Kakashi rolled his eyes, leaning back against a wall. Hinata laughed quietly, seeing Sakura and Naruto's matching looks of horror and Sasuke's expression of silent contempt.

'Tsunade, we have the revisions to the script!' Gai tossed her a stack of paper and slid identical piles to each cast member.

Hinata caught hers with a small frown. What revisions did he mean? The original was mostly action-filled, but it seemed fine to her.

'Yes, we've made it sexier for you!' Lee told Tsunade enthusiastically.

Sakura made an odd choking sound and quickly began skimming for her parts. The other cast members did the same.

Hinata's confusion morphed into horror as she realised her character now had a relationship with one of the male leads. Her character gradually seduced a high-ranking spy and ultimately betrayed him, revealing she was an enemy agent. Hinata thanked heaven her character at least didn't do the obligatory 'falling in love with the enemy.' The script actually seemed to show her as a manipulative, cold-hearted woman with only her mission in mind, something Hinata looked forward to playing.

'This is lame,' Sasuke finally commented. 'This plot device has been done to death.'

Tsunade shot him an angry glare, but the writers didn't seem to be offended.

'Ah, Uchiha Sasuke!' Gai said. 'You're playing Nori, aren't you?'

It was Hinata's turn to choke; Sasuke's gaze slid fleetingly to her, but returned to Gai almost as suddenly.

'And you're the beautiful Mira!' Lee all but shouted, his attention grabbed by her strange noise. 'I'll tell you a funny story: We used the name 'Mira' because Mira is the complete opposite to what she seems to be. Mira, _mirror_, get it? A mirror image?'

Lee and Gai roared with laughter, pounding each other on the back.

Fantastic, Hinata groaned inwardly. She'd be shooting love scenes with Sasuke. It wasn't that she'd never had to do romantic scenes before- quite the contrary, actually- but the ones in 'Dead Drop' were fairly intense. And they were with _Sasuke_,who still frightened her almost as much as he had while they were teenagers.

'And that leaves Naruto as Katsu, and Sakura as Kasumi,' Kakashi spoke up.

Hinata could almost feel the envious look Sakura was directing at her. Naruto seemed oblivious to her predicament, having only plodded though the first two or so pages.

The meeting was interrupted by Tsunade's cell phone. With a quick apology to her cast and crew, she barked a 'What?' into the phone.

'I'm sorry,' she said to them moment later. 'I'm afraid I have some urgent matters to attend to. Shizune will fill you in on the rest.'

She left the room.

Sasuke shook his head in disgust. Hinata kept her eyes trained on Shizune as the woman explained their schedule and requirements, introducing different members of the crew during the course of the gathering. The portrayers of several minor characters dropped by at various stages as well, including a former co-star of Hinata's, Gaara.

Exhausted, Hinata rose gladly when Shizune closed the meeting some time later and escorted them out.

The actors headed for their cars together: Sakura owned a cute pink convertible; Sasuke a sleek, foreign import; and Naruto, of course, hopped into a huge monster of a vehicle that looked as though it'd been through several rough roads.

'Goodbye, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shizune,' Hinata said politely, before breaking away from them to slide into the limousine her father insisted she use; it was a matter of keeping up appearances, he'd told her.

The last thing she saw before the car pulled away was Sasuke's intense gaze on her.

* * *

**A/N: **I got a little carried away with Sasuke's backstory, since it was so much fun to write. I'm not sure yet if Itachi will make an appearance.

Not too much SasuHina, I know, but there will be soon, I promise. I personally didn't like this chapter very much; I felt it was necessary, though. What else...? Oh, they start shooting in the next chapter!


	3. Mayhem

**A/N:** Firegoat: There are two reasons Sasuke paid Hinata a bit of odd attention in the previous chapter: (1) His partly wounded pride at Hinata's horror about the love scenes and (2) Well, two would spoil a minor plot point I'm working out, so I'll stop there. I think the story will mostly be in Hinata's POV (Because she's my favourite too!) but I might change it occasionally. And yes, Gaara... -sigh- Gaara and Sasuke plus big egos equals future scene.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Mayhem**

* * *

The studio was in complete chaos on the first day of shooting. Hinata and Sakura entered it together and both took a step back almost instantly. They'd been involved in big projects before, but never with Sannin Productions. It seemed Tsunade enjoyed the rush of a hectic set.

The women were herded off to the wardrobe department the second Shizune spotted them. From there, it was a blur of lipstick, eyeliner and foundation as the make-up artists worked to enhance their features.

'The bar scene is up first,' Satomi said, looking up from the careful application of eye shadow on Hinata. She waved a hand at her fellow stylist. 'Smudge Miss Haruno's eye make-up a little, and more blush, I think.'

Satomi bent back over Hinata with a smile.

'We've been told the scene is especially 'steamy,'' she explained as she selected a different applicator. 'But I'm not sure if that's in regards to the characters' actions or the setting.'

As Hinata couldn't recall reading of any particularly 'steamy' acts in that scene, aside from a few heated looks between Mira and Nori, she told Satomi she suspected it was the latter.

'That's a shame.' Satomi winked. 'Are you looking forward to your scenes with Mr Uchiha? He's got quite the female fan base, you know.'

Hinata fought a blush- she'd gotten over her stuttering habit sometime during her years at the Academy, but could never stop her cheeks reddening.

'I'm aware of that. I just hope they don't hate me too much for those scenes.' She said the last part jokingly, but was surprised when Sakura spoke up.

'I hope not too.' Sakura glanced over with genuine concern as her make-up artist dashed off to find something. 'A couple of years ago, Tenten- you remember her, right? - received about a month's worth of threatening letters. Some insane woman was furious because Tenten _hugged_ Sasuke in a movie they made together.'

'Really?' Hinata asked, suddenly feeling an increase in trepidation.

'Ah, well, some fans are like that,' Satomi said wisely. 'I'm sure you'll be okay, sweetheart.'

Hinata hadn't been faced with this problem before. She'd received a few odd love letters from admirers, but had never encountered anyone as crazy as Sasuke's fans sounded. She tried to sound calm as she responded to Satomi, who whisked her off for a change of clothes.

'You look perfect,' the stylist told her happily, looking over her black pants and clingy top with a critical eye. 'Just like the cool, hard-hearted spy Mira is.'

The call for cast and crew was made shortly after. Hinata and Sakura joined Naruto and Sasuke on set, but a frantic Shizune told them Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

'Fantastic,' Sasuke muttered, sinking into a chair. 'If he's not here yet, he won't be for a while.'

'What do you mean by that?' Shizune asked almost hysterically. 'We're on a tight schedule here; we can't afford delays!'

'Kakashi is always late. I thought everyone in the industry knew that.'

Coolly, Sasuke leaned back, ignoring Shizune, who was near tears. Sakura and Naruto grabbed seats as well, leaving the only available chair next to Sasuke.

He glanced at Hinata.

'I don't bite,' he said, seeing her hesitation.

'Much,' Naruto muttered. He raised his voice. 'Come sit next to me, Hinata. We can catch up!'

He dragged the chair away from Sasuke and patted it.

'What do you mean by 'much'?' Sakura ventured slowly. 'Have you two-?'

'Stop right there,' Sasuke snapped, seeming a little displeased as Hinata obeyed Naruto. 'Naruto's just trying to sound clever; unsurprisingly, he's failing miserably.'

'Just like you fail at producing movies worth watching,' Naruto retorted unexpectedly.

'Is that right? And what are you basing that on? Your own personal opinion? Because that doesn't count for much.'

'I'm judging by how much money your movies take in compared to mine!'

'Well, in that case, I still win. Everyone knows only idiots watch your movies, with all the car chases and shoot-outs. Your movies have no substance.'

'Shut up, both of you,' Sakura said irritably. 'My movies make more money than either of yours.'

The men quieted down at Sakura's fiery expression.

'Anyway, Hinata...' The next fifteen minutes passed pleasantly enough as Hinata, Naruto and Sakura discussed mutual friends and the movies they'd starred in over the last couple of years. Hinata listened more than she spoke, and it was during a particularly lengthy period of silence on her part that she felt as though she was being watched.

She turned her head slightly, surveying the crewmembers bustling around. No one seemed to be paying her any attention, but...

'Get down!' Hinata heard Sasuke's voice just as he leapt at her and dragged her onto the floor. Her chair came crashing down with an resounding bang. Screams tore through the studio, but she couldn't see the cause of the uproar.

'Wh-What is it?' she managed. She looked up to find Sasuke leaning over her, his arms drawing back. 'Sasuke?'

'Something was flying in your direction,' he explained shortly. He pushed himself up and offered her a hand. 'Are you hurt?'

'No, I don't think so...' She clambered to her feet with Sasuke's help, very aware that he was studying her carefully. 'Thank you.'

Nearby, Sakura and Naruto were climbing up too. Various crewmembers were on the ground, although no one seemed to be hurt. Wondering what had happened, Hinata glanced around.

Three very sharp, deadly looking metal weapons lay scattered around her fallen chair.

'Shuriken,' Sasuke said calmly, seeing the direction her eyes were in. 'Traditional Japanese weapons.'

Hinata realised with a start that those things had been aimed at her. She'd felt someone watching her...

'He was over there.' Sasuke nodded to a spot just beyond the set where a clutter of equipment stood. 'I thought he was a crewmember.'

Trembling a little, Hinata could only manage a brief 'okay.' Sasuke yanked up her chair and gently prodded her towards it.

'Sit,' he ordered. His hand found its way to the small of her back, oddly comforting as he guided her over.

Hinata sank gratefully down as Sasuke exchanged a few words with an uncharacteristically serious Naruto, whose gaze repeatedly shifted to a shaken Sakura. The men headed over to Shizune, who was snapping orders at the rather late security guards and attempting to calm several hysterical crewmembers. Sakura joined Hinata with admirable control over her emotions.

The next forty-five minutes was lost as the police arrived, sets were righted and security fended off the media, who'd somehow caught wind of the drama. Hinata hoped her family didn't hear about it, but anticipated a wave of concerned phone calls once she got home.

Kakashi came to find the place in utter confusion and Hinata swore she saw a look of disappointment at having missed the event. Shizune vented her frustration at the day's proceedings by screaming at him for a good fifteen minutes.

Amidst all this, Tsunade arrived.

'Quiet!' she ordered, placing her fingers in her mouth and giving a sharp whistle. The babble died away. 'Alright! That's enough, thank you. I want everybody back to work. I can assure you that Sannin Productions will not let such an event occur again and you are all perfectly safe. Let's get this movie going, please.'

Tsunade's commanding tone was impressive. Within seconds, everybody was back in an orderly state and carrying out their duties with no hint to the previous drama, aside from the occasional speculative whisper.

'Miss Hyuuga, Miss Haruno, were you hurt?' the blonde asked, softening as she approached the two female leads.

Hinata merely shook her head, but Sakura spoke angrily.

'I expected security to be tighter around the set of such a massive production, Tsunade! I didn't think every man and his dog would be able to wander in so easily! Do I need to bring my own security along to prevent an early death?'

'I'd like an answer to that question too.' Sasuke returned with Naruto. 'It seems your guards are fairly slow to respond.'

'I'm sorry that such an incident was allowed to take place,' Tsunade said. 'However, I have complete faith in my guards. I don't know how anyone could have escaped their notice.'

'Maybe while those senile old men were asleep!' Sakura snapped. At the shocked looks of her co-stars, she exhaled deeply. 'I'm sorry, but I don't appreciate having to feel like I should be concerned for my life.'

'Please don't blame Tsunade or the guards,' Hinata said softly. Everyone turned to her. 'The important thing is that nobody was hurt. I'd like to just get on with the scene, if that's possible.'

Tsunade nodded gratefully, re-adopting her brisk, firm manner and hurrying over to rescue Kakashi from Shizune's bitter scolding.

**x . o . x . o . x . o . x**

Hinata walked with all the confidence she imagined Mira to possess towards Sakura, who leant half-slumped over the 'bar' counter as Kasumi. The two men who'd been harassing the pink-haired woman glanced up at her approach; they'd been labelled in the script as 'Tall Man in Bar' and 'Short Man in Bar.'

'Get the hell away from her,' she ordered, directing a ferocious glare at them.

'Come to join the fun, darling?' Tall Man smirked and began to leer at her. 'There's plenty of room for you.'

'Fun?' Mira scoffed. She pointed at Kasumi. 'I hope you're not relying on her as any indication of how much 'fun' you two are.'

His face contorted into a scowl and he placed a hand roughly on her arm.

'You better shut that pretty mouth of yours before it gets you into trouble.'

Hinata sensed the door of the set opening and knew Naruto and Sasuke were entering, their characters having come to find Kasumi.

With a kick that looked deceptively gentle, she sent Tall Man stumbling back.

'Touch me again,' she said, lowering her voice dangerously, 'And I'll have you flat against that wall over there.'

'With you pressing against me, I hope,' Tall Man said, finding a lecherous look again.

'Oh, I'll be pressing against you, all right.' She pulled Kasumi up. The woman's head lolled drunkenly on her shoulder. 'My knee will be pressing on you so hard you'll learn the meaning of the word 'infertility.'

She helped Kasumi stumble away. Katsu brushed past her with a small grin to block the paths of the men following her, and began tossing out warnings.

'I'll take her. She's a friend,' Nori said quietly, putting a supportive arm around Kasumi's waist. Kasumi mumbled a little as though heavily in sleep.

'You should take better care of your 'friend,' Mira said lightly.

Hinata folded her arms and let her eyes meet Sasuke's. This part of the scene called for 'smouldering looks' and Hinata forced herself to stare at Sasuke with the appropriate amount of intensity. She noticed the tiniest hint of a smirk tugging at his lips.

'Who are you?' Nori asked with interest.

Hinata paused very briefly, allowing the keener audience members to catch onto her act early.

'My name is Mira,' she replied.

'Just Mira?'

'What else would you like? My address?'

Sasuke flashed her a charming, crooked smile. Hinata felt her breath hitch at the sight; at that moment, she was prepared to believe the reports she'd heard of half the socialites at a charity event falling for Sasuke after he'd merely _smiled_ at them.

'That would be quite nice, actually,' he murmured, his gaze again locking with hers.

'Done yet, Nori?' came Katsu's teasing voice.

Sasuke's face took on annoyance, part of which Hinata believed- with some surprise- was genuine.

She stepped gracefully away from him as Katsu joined the odd little group, and breezed out the door without another word.

'And- cut.' Kakashi's bored voice rang out throughout the set. A smatter of applause greeted Hinata as she returned. 'I want a few more takes before we finish.'

Sakura fell into step with Hinata as they readied themselves for the scene again.

'That was fantastic, Hinata,' she praised.

Hinata thanked her with a smile. The nervous energy that had swelled as a result of the earlier incident steadied into quiet content.

**x . o . x . o . x . o . x**

'I want security tightened.'

Shizune looked up from the notes she was scribbling down about schedule changes. Tsunade looked oddly serious as she clasped her hands together and rested her chin on them.

'Do you think it'll happen again?' Shizune asked, searching for an explanation for Tsunade's grave expression.

'I want everyone to feel secure,' Tsunade said, her blue eyes fixing on a distant point above Shizune's head. 'And yes, I also think there may be another attack.'

* * *

**A/N: **I've had a few people ask about the movie plot, but because I don't plan to go into too much detail during the story, here's a brief summary:

Basically, there's two intelligence agencies from two rival countries. A third party is planning a very important 'dead drop' (hence the movie title- there's a good article on 'dead drop' on wikipedia) which both agencies want their hands on (I'm not going to specify what it is). Mira is from one agency and her mission is to gather information on what the other agency knows (through Nori, Katsu and Kasumi) and help her agency secure the 'dead drop' through any means possible (leaking false information to Nori's agency, etc.).

I'm not a massive fan of espionage films, so I honestly don't know if there's an existing movie with that plot. Let me know if you've seen one, okay? Thanks for reading!


	4. Vows

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the delay in updating, but that's high school for you. I made this chapter extra long to compensate and I hope to get another chapter up sooner than later, but we'll see how things go.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Vows**

* * *

About two hours before her alarm clock was set to ring, Hinata was rudely awoken by the insistent call of her phone. Groaning and pushing back her bed-rumpled hair, she hit the 'talk' button and almost spat out a greeting.

'Uh... Hinata?'

Hinata recognised Hanabi's voice- although the uncertainty wasn't familiar- and grumbled out a half-hearted apology for sounding so snippy. She didn't bother explaining why she was so annoyed; surely Hanabi, genius that she was, could figure it out.

'Hinata... A friend of mine called me a few minutes ago. She said she heard there was some sort of 'commotion' at the set today?'

'Yesterday,' Hinata corrected with a sigh. Surprisingly, there'd been no coverage of the mentioned 'commotion' by the time she'd gotten home; thus no frantic messages on her answering machine by well-meaning relatives. She proceeded to give her sister a quick recap of the events, although the story was constantly punctuated by Hanabi's exclamations of horror.

'You know Father won't be pleased about this.'

'I think he will be, actually,' Hinata said bitterly. 'He'll be happy to be presented with another reason I shouldn't be acting.'

'Stop it.' Hanabi was stern. It seemed to Hinata that they'd switched roles in their relationship; she felt like she was the younger sister. 'You've worked hard to achieve your goals and I know Father's proud of you. He just- Well, he just doesn't know how to express it.'

'Thanks, Hanabi, but you won't blame me for not quite believing that, will you?' Hinata twisted the corner of her blanket, a sharp stab of sorrow striking momentarily. 'We both know that when I passed my claim to the company to you, he more or less detached himself from me in every way possible.'

Her sister's tired sigh led her to the late realisation that Hanabi was up at an unusual time too.

'Why are you still awake, Hanabi?' she asked, softening.

'Major project,' Hanabi answered and even then Hinata could hear the distinct rustle of paper. 'And there was something else-'

Hinata waited.

'Oh, that's right. Sorry, I'm half-awake here. A friend of my friend works at _Curiosity_ and apparently received pictures of you and Uchiha Sasuke in a 'compromising position.' I suppose they were just of him saving you, though.'

'Oh, for-' Hinata mentally hit herself as she came to the conclusion that one of the extras or crewmembers must have snapped a few pictures for an easy reward. _Curiosity_ was infamous for twisting stories to a state where even _they_ didn't know where the truth began and the lies ended. They were sure to have a lovely story out before the end of the week- something else she could look forward to.

'Anyway, Hinata, I should get back to work.'

'Alright,' she said. She ended the call and flopped back onto her bed, anticipating a week of unwelcome drama.

She could already sense a headache forming.

**x . o . x . o . x . o . x**

Hinata stared at her coffee, savouring the delicious aroma. Whoever was in charge of catering had made sure it was the best; one whiff of the stuff left no doubt that it was expensive. Normally, Hinata would have passed the coffee over for tea, but she hadn't been able to go back to sleep after talking to Hanabi. She hoped coffee would help ease off the half-dead look she knew she held.

Someone stormed into the room, a whirl of dark blue clothing and black hair. It was Shizune.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Hinata,' she said, on realising she wasn't alone. 'I'm not in a good mood today, I'm afraid.'

'You and me both,' Hinata mumbled. She felt Shizune's inquisitive eyes on her, but simply couldn't muster the energy to be polite and expand on the comment.

'Okay. I'll see you on set, then.' The assistant director disappeared with a mug of coffee.

Only a minute or two after she left, Sakura swept in, wrapped in a long, stylish coat.

'Hinata, have you seen this?'

Fearing the worst, Hinata lifted her head, only to have the latest issue of _Curiosity_ waved in front of her. A giant, glossy picture of Sasuke more or less lying on top of her mocked her from the front cover, while the heading 'Romance on 'Dead Drop' Set?' sneered above it.

'Well, they were quick,' Hinata said, her voice indifferent enough to shock her for a second. She cared- deeply- that _Curiosity_ was spouting rubbish sure to make her life more difficult- rabid Sasuke fans was an image that sprang to mind- but honestly, she was too tired to care.

'It's a weekly publication,' Sakura said. She frowned at the suggestive photo. 'The cover story they planned got yanked in favour of this one. Someone worked hard to get it ready in time.'

At Hinata's questioning glance, Sakura defended herself with,

'I've got connections. They called me about it. Anyway, I haven't seen Sasuke yet, but-'

Hinata almost choked on her coffee as she suddenly realised another consequence of _Sasuke_ being involved in this. Neji would be... displeased, to say the least. He had a strange dislike for the Uchiha.

'Oh, God,' she moaned, letting her head fall onto her arms.

'Not quite, but I appreciate it.' Kakashi made his entrance then. He headed straight for the coffee with a cheerful smile just detectable beneath the mask, joining them once he'd taken his share of the popular drink.

'Look at this, Kakashi,' Sakura exclaimed. 'One day of filming, and the gossip magazines are already writing trash.'

Kakashi skimmed through the article, secretly grinning as he caught italicised phrases such as '_lust publicly displayed_.'

'Well, Sakura,' he said, laying the magazine down when he finished, and sounding so much like he was going to impart fascinatingly wise words that even Hinata gave him her attention, 'How do you know it's trash?'

Sakura glowered at him.

'Please let it be known,' Hinata griped in a moment of exhaustion-fuelled anger, 'that I do not have any romantic feelings for Uchiha Sasuke and I'm sure that I never will.'

'There's no better way to begin a day,' came a low drawl from the doorway, 'than by personally ensuring someone's pride takes a heavy beating. Is there, Hinata?'

_I've just insulted Uchiha Sasuke_, Hinata thought, flushing with embarrassment. _And he heard me._ _This really is a wonderful start._

'I'm sorry if I offended you!' she blurted out, avoiding his general direction. 'I'm just tired and I hate these ridiculous stories-'

'Is the idea of being in a relationship with me so ridiculous?' Sasuke asked. She looked up and noticed he ignored the coffee, heading instead for some of the weak tea she'd rejected earlier.

'Ye- No- I mean, I'm sure there's a lovely woman out there for you, but she just- Well, she just isn't me.' Blushing furiously, Hinata lowered her head again.

'Hmm,' was his only reply. He didn't sit at the table with them, but she heard him lean against a counter next to their seats.

'Leave the poor girl alone,' Kakashi said, yawning slightly as he stood up. Hinata could practically feel his amusement radiating off him. 'Ah, it's off to the lovely Shizune for me now. Play nice, Sasuke.'

'I never play nice,' he replied.

Kakashi's grin widened even further than Hinata thought humanly possible before he made his departure. She hoped she was imagining the threat in Sasuke's voice.

'Sasuke, I can call _Curiosity_ for you,' Sakura offered. 'Hint at legal action...'

'Why bother? Let the morons write whatever they want. It doesn't affect me.'

Hinata watched out of the corner of her eye as his shoes shifted closer to the table. The magazine rustled as he lifted it up.

'Unless, of course, Hinata would like something done about this 'ridiculous story'.'

She didn't answer, but timidly- slowly- raised her eyes, only to find the other two staring at her. Sasuke's current feelings were difficult to discern. Sakura, on the other hand...

_Oh, damn_, she cursed mentally, while also reminding herself she shouldn't use such words.

If she told Sasuke that she would like legal action, he'd be even more vexed than he already was. If she said she wouldn't, Sakura would probably believe it was because she secretly wanted such things printed, naturally leading to the idea that she had feelings for Sasuke. Hinata didn't really follow the logic in that thought, but it was evident that it was in Sakura's mind. She'd lose either way. The question was, whom would she prefer to have as a possible life-long enemy?

'Hinata?' Sakura prompted, sounding a little threatening herself.

'I don't think we should throw this movie into controversy before it's even really begun!' she said in a rush, for a moment thinking getting shuriken-ed would have been a better alternative to this.

'Fine.'

All of a sudden, Hinata was alone with Sasuke, the only evidence of Sakura's earlier presence being the faint smell of expensive perfume.

They sat in utter silence. Hinata had never been in a situation where the people involved were doing absolutely _nothing_, yet were still so tense.

Her cell phone rang, saving her from further awkwardness and effectively cutting off whatever Sasuke was about to say.

'Hello?' she said, welcoming the chance to retreat into a corner.

'Hinata? Why am I looking at a picture of you and Uchiha Sasuke on the cover of some trashy magazine?'

'N-Neji! Um, I can explain- really.' In a hurried whisper, she filled her cousin in on the circumstances surrounding that particular snapshot. She hoped Sasuke couldn't hear the conversation.

'Someone tried to kill you?' Neji sounded stunned. 'You don't even sound worried.'

'I know...' She furrowed her brow, contemplating her situation. It _was_ odd that she hadn't felt any long-lasting anxiety. 'You know, Neji, I don't get the feeling I'm being targeted specifically. Why would anyone attack me there if they were after me alone? It felt like- It felt like someone was just trying to cause trouble.'

'Simply 'causing trouble'?' Neji sounded doubtful and she could hear concern seeping into his voice- much like during her talk with her sister. 'I want you to stay alert, but if something happens again, I'm making sure you have a bodyguard with you.'

'Okay,' Hinata relented. It wouldn't be any use trying to change his mind and she did appreciate his worry. 'I have to go, so I'll talk to you soon.'

'Take care, Hinata.'

Hinata absently turned back to the table, only to find Sasuke still waiting patiently for her. She found that she really couldn't summon the will to struggle through a conversation with him.

'Um, I have a few questions to ask Shizune, so I'll see you later, Sasuke.'

She grabbed her cold coffee and hurried out, underlining 'do not lie' on her personal list of life rules.

**x . o . x . o . x . o . x**

'Hey, Sasuke! Interesting photo, isn't it?'

Hinata had positively sprinted out of the room, amusing Sasuke to no end. That merriment was short-lived, however, as her seat was quickly occupied by a damp-haired Naruto.

'It's called a towel, idiot,' he said in exasperation, as droplets of water spattered onto the table. 'Civilised human beings use it to dry their hair to prevent drowning others.'

'I don't think you could be called a human being if that much water can drown you.' Naruto tapped the cover of _Curiosity_. 'So you and Hinata, hmm?'

'Idiot.' Sasuke scowled. 'You saw what happened yesterday and you still believe this?'

'No.' Naruto grinned suddenly. 'Because I know Hinata's too smart to want to get involved with you.'

Resisting the urge to punch his friend's stupid face, Sasuke gave a small 'hmph' and took a calming sip of tea.

'How'd you find out about it, anyway?' Sasuke asked.

'Sakura.' A shadow seemed to descend on Naruto's humour-filled features. 'She was fuming.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'Stop pining after her, idiot. Make a move.'

'In case you haven't noticed,' Naruto returned, uncharacteristically testy, '_She's_ still pining after _you_.'

'She shouldn't. I've never shown any interest in her and I never will.' His blunt declaration reminded him of Hinata's similar vow regarding him. Although a little stung still, he couldn't help smiling.

'I don't get you, Sasuke.' Naruto shook his head, sending another spray of water over the table. 'Sakura is smart, hot and she wants you, although I personally don't know why. What sane man would pass that up?'

'This sane man,' Sasuke said easily, taking his mug and heading for the door. 'As a rule, I don't like any woman who makes it known she wants me.'

Uchiha Sasuke had always preferred a challenge.

**x . o . x . o . x . o . x**

It could possibly be the understatement of the year to say Hinata was becoming increasingly nervous about future love scenes with Sasuke. The _Curiosity_ article, coupled with Sasuke overhearing her indirect insult, and with the third wheel addition of Sakura's anger, was adding to her anxiety.

Perched on a chair and waiting for Kakashi and her co-stars to appear for their scene rehearsal and blocking, Hinata flipped through her script. There was a major romance scene somewhere in the middle of the story. It took her a few seconds to find it.

'Eager, are we?'

Hinata determinedly fought off the flustered feeling that Sasuke always induced. She'd never been used to his habit of adding a light taunt to everything he said. Carefully, she turned the page and feigned composure.

'No, I'm not.' Even with a full night's rest, she could never have come up with any biting retorts.

'That scene should be interesting.'

'Which one?' she asked, seeing as she'd passed about three pages now.

Sasuke leaned over and flicked her script back to the page he'd caught her reading.

'That one.'

At that point, Hinata was glad for any interruption. Sakura and Naruto were making way over, scripts in hand and ready to rehearse the next scene, which they were all present in.

'Where's Kakashi?' Naruto asked, shooting the pair a curious look. Sasuke was still hanging over the arm of her chair, his hands holding the pages over her lap.

'I think he's coming,' Hinata said brightly. She smiled politely at Sasuke. 'May I have my script back?'

Looking a little surprised at her sudden change in demeanour, Sasuke let go and withdrew to his seat.

'I'm here,' Kakashi announced, strolling towards them and paying no attention to the fact that he was late. 'Let's get going.'

They spent a few minutes running through a café scene, where the four characters bantered playfully. Kakashi insisted Hinata and Sasuke shift their chairs closer together, until they were more or less climbing into each other's lap. Frustrated, Sakura demanded Kakashi refer to the script: Mira and Nori were not romantically involved yet, so there was no need for such intimate positions.

'She's right,' Hinata said, clamping down on the enthusiasm with which she supported Sakura. 'So I think this distance should work well.'

She scooted to the other corner of the table.

'Well, Katsu should sit closer to Kasumi.' Naruto moved his chair.

His co-stars stared at him, 'why?' clearly etched on their faces.

'There's nothing to say otherwise!'

'Kasumi is not involved with Katsu,' Sakura declared. 'They are friends. He says at one point that they're as 'close as siblings.''

She shifted.

'As long as we're trying to argue things with no evidence,' Sakura continued, 'why can't Kasumi and Nori be an item?'

Hinata turned away to hide her smile.

'Because Mira and Nori are a couple,' Sasuke put in helpfully, seeming highly entertained. 'A fact pointed at throughout the entire movie. It's one thing to try to prove something with no evidence and another to try when there's evidence _against_ it.'

'You're all children,' Kakashi said vaguely, having taken out a book and begun reading. 'Should I have someone build a schoolyard set and set up a 'did not, did too' argument for you all?'

'Are you reading porn?' Sakura gasped, catching sight of the cover. 'You're supposed to be helping us rehearse!'

'I was waiting for you all to finish discussing the love lives of fictional characters and attempting to create parallels with yourselves. Get yourselves off to wardrobe and prepare for shooting.'

Hinata disappeared red-faced, while Sakura dashed away, failing to hide her emotions. Naruto appeared hurt as he slunk off to wardrobe. Sasuke alone was stoic.

Kakashi remained sitting, idly turning the page.

'Kids,' he sighed.

**x . o . x . o . x . o . x**

Sakura took a few steadying breaths in an unoccupied room, fighting off the tears threatening to escape.

The fact was, she knew how pathetic she'd been acting; she didn't need Kakashi's humiliating remarks. Sasuke had always had an odd hold over her actions and she wasn't sure if that power would ever fade. She'd thought that several years of little communication with him would do it, but it hadn't, and just a few days near him had her reverting to her teenage ways.

Scrolling to Ino's name in the contact list of her phone and selecting it, Sakura slid onto the floor, briefly shutting her eyes.

'Hello?'

'Ino, it's me.'

'Hey, Sakura! How's filming?'

'It's fine.' She stopped.

'What's wrong?'

Apparently, Sakura hadn't controlled her voice as well as she thought she had. She bit her lip, wondering how she could express the flurry of emotions currently raging within.

'Ino, I'm-' She heard her words thicken with tears.

'Sakura? You're worrying me.'

'It's Sasuke,' she admitted softly.

Ino listened to her explain her situation. When she was done, Ino let out a dismayed breath.

'I'm really sorry, Sakura.'

'Why? It isn't your fault.'

'It is.' Ino paused and Sakura waited with burning curiosity. 'That day in the café... I pressured you into accepting the role because I was afraid you'd decide to try out for Shikamaru's play. I was determined to get a lead part... I'm sorry, Sakura. You wouldn't be facing Sasuke every day if I hadn't pushed you.'

Sakura considered this. She remembered her suspicions when Ino was trying to convince her to take the role. Ino often helped her with movie decisions, but never so persistently.

'Ino, I wish you'd just told me you didn't want me trying out, but in the end, it isn't your fault. I chose to accept the part because Sasuke was in it and that was my decision alone. And I've decided- I've decided I'm going to make this a positive thing.'

'How?'

'By the end of this movie's filming, Uchiha Sasuke will no longer play a factor in my decisions. I'm going to get over this stupid crush.'

**x . o . x . o . x . o . x**

'It caused some disturbance, but surprisingly, little long lasting damage.'

'Unfortunate... Tsunade must be on her guard by now.'

'Yes. I discovered she has tightened security considerably.'

'As expected. A shame. The death of a high profile star in her studios would have been a wonderful accomplishment.'

'Do we continue as planned?'

'No. I'd like to show Tsunade that she can fill Sannin Productions with a hundred men, but I'll still be able to penetrate. I want to shake her confidence.'

'And the plans?'

'Reschedule them for their on-location shoot. We'll make sure they go home with a few... souvenirs.'

* * *

**A/N: **-I think my past week inspired Hinata's tiredness and consequently, her snappishness. I've also decided that I most likely will have future chapters with a few different POVs. They're a lot more fun to write that way.

Thanks for reading and thank you to those who have reviewed.

(Fun fact: My spell-check suggested I replace 'Sasuke' with 'saucy.')


	5. Suspicions

**A/N:** I was planning to put this update off until next week, but I got a review today that mentioned chocolate sprinkles... :) I'm sorry for the (over a) month long delay, but real life has been awful. Don't expect constant updates from me, but I will finish this story even if it kills me.

I appreciate the kind words you've still been sending, even though I haven't found time to reply personally. And without further ado...

* * *

**Chapter Five: Suspicions**

* * *

Hinata woke five minutes before her alarm clock was set to shrill, once again falling into the routine she'd adopted over the past week of shooting. Blinking sleepily, she smoothed out the wrinkles on her bedsheets and let her feet take her to her sitting room. She spent a quiet fifteen minutes moving through familiar steps of exercise, allowing her body to relax while her mind skimmed through lines for upcoming scenes.

A trip to the bathroom was followed by a change into a neat, not at all ostentatious, outfit. She hurried to the front door, perfectly on schedule, and had barely a moment to mull over how comforting routines could be before it was abruptly halted.

Hinata froze at the entrance to her home with one hand on the doorknob and the other clutching a bright red apple. The envelope she was currently entranced by fluttered slightly in the morning breeze, but did not escape the weight of her foot.

It was only after the grey-haired limousine driver approached her with some concern that she forced herself back to reality.

'I'm fine, thank you,' she said in reply to the man's questions. She gave him a smile she could barely manage and stooped quickly to grab the envelope. She followed him to the idling car and ducked inside, abandoning her apple in favour of the more interesting object in her possession.

The envelope was plain white, and bore only her name on the front, a spiky scrawl. With some trepidation, she ripped it open and pulled out a piece of paper, which held just three words: _Found you, Hyuuga._

**x . o . x . o . x . o . x**

'Hinata, you don't seem like yourself today,' Shizune said, imitating the younger woman's slower pace as they departed the set for lunch. 'Is something wrong?'

Biting her lip in uncertainty, Hinata allowed Shizune to walk beside her in silence until they reached the lunchroom. She picked her meal without much thought and waited until Shizune had sat beside her before speaking.

'This morning I found a letter on my doorstep.'

'Yes?' Shizune pressed, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

'Well- It's just very creepy. Wait, I'll show you.'

Hinata presented the note to Shizune, who studied it carefully with an inscrutable expression.

'It's just a joke, I'm sure. Don't worry about it, Hinata.'

'But why go to so much effort to play a prank on me?' Hinata asked, in a desperate kind of whisper. 'Shizune, I moved house only a month ago, I'm not listed in the phone book and I make sure no one beyond my family and friends know my address.'

Shizune seemed more than a little worried after Hinata's revelation, although her tone indicated she was attempting to stay positive.

'You're a famous actress, Hinata. There will be people motivated enough to find it.'

'I hope it is just a joke.' Hinata toyed with the corner of her sandwich's plastic wrap. 'I've never had anything like this happen before.'

'Anything like what?' Sakura breezed in, smiling cheerfully at both women.

Hinata was surprised and pleased to see Sakura's recent pleasant behaviour towards her was still holding. She'd expected bitter remarks and scowls to be thrown her way after the _Curiosity_ incident, but instead, Sakura had been friendlier than ever.

The pink-haired woman spotted the note still lying on the table and shook her head.

'Oh, don't worry about those things,' she said, stabbing her fork into her salad. She waved a slice of tomato around carelessly. 'I've gotten them before and it's usually just idiots who like messing with people's heads.'

Comforted by Sakura's attitude, Hinata dropped the note back into her bag and was about to begin her lunch with a renewed appetite when Naruto dropped in.

'Kakashi hates me,' he sulked, piling his plate high with almost everything available and sitting beside Shizune. He gulped down a mouthful of rice. 'I've read through my lines for the next scene about five times and he's just told me he wants me to do it again.'

'That slow, monotonous tone you speak in would make anyone hate you.' Looking irritable, Sasuke completed their group by dropping down next to Hinata with a more modest-sized lunch. 'As it was, I nearly decided to choke Kakashi myself for suggesting you go through the scene _again_.'

Hinata glanced at Naruto's lunch, contemplating the idea of replacing her sandwiches with one of the dishes he'd chosen when something caught her eye.

'Naruto, what's that on your plate? It looks like something wriggling…'

Shizune and Naruto leaned forward with her to inspect the white rice covering half the plate, but it was Shizune who realised what lay among the grains first.

'Maggots!' she gasped, scooting backwards with an almost comical speed. Her own plate held an as yet untouched serving of rice and she pushed it away with a shudder. 'How is that possible? Nothing has been left uncovered and our caterers are the best!'

'Obviously not,' Sasuke said, calmly shoving his own meal away. 'Otherwise maggots wouldn't be on the menu, would they?'

Naruto was downing several bottles of juice with his face contorted in disgust, as though he could taste the critters.

'Um, Shizune?' Sakura spoke up softly. She was staring at her salad with a terrified expression, having been seemingly oblivious to the ensuing drama around her. 'Are there peanuts in this?'

'No, we never order anything containing peanuts… But you're allergic to them, aren't you?'

'Yes, I am,' Sakura said, lifting her head to reveal the red patches breaking out on her face. 'And I think this has peanuts in it.'

**x . o . x . o . x . o . x**

'I don't understand how this happened.' Tsunade stared broodingly at the abandoned salad. 'We specifically ask for care regarding nuts, because besides Miss Haruno, there are a few crew members with a nut allergy.'

'Well, they don't seem to be able to claim any rewards for reliability,' Sasuke said.

'This is a disaster,' Tsunade muttered, still looking at the meal. 'I hope Miss Haruno isn't too severely affected.'

'Disaster it is, Tsunade,' Sasuke agreed easily. 'This production seems to be facing quite a few disasters, hmm?'

Tsunade turned slowly to face Sasuke and Shizune and Hinata watched as the blonde woman positively sparked with a quiet fury at Sasuke's tone.

'Exactly what are you insinuating, Mr Uchiha?' she asked, very coldly.

Sasuke stood his ground, his arms folded as casually as though he was merely observing a spontaneous soccer game between children.

'You know as well as I do, Tsunade, that there have been too many unfortunate incidents since filming began for anyone with half a brain to believe are simply accidents.'

Tsunade didn't reply; merely glared.

'I think that sabotage fits perfectly with what's been happening.'

'What are you talking about, Mr Uchiha?' Tsunade snapped. '"Sabotage?" We've had one incident on set and a case of negligence in food preparation. I regret both, of course, but "sabotage"…'

She left her sentence hanging and took a moment to breathe deeply, letting her harsh glare smooth out into her usual neutral expression.

'I'm going to make a call to our caterers and find out how Miss Haruno is doing. I'd like the food cleared away by the time I've returned, Shizune. We can't risk anyone else unknowingly eating maggots or peanuts.'

'Please forgive her,' Shizune said anxiously, watching Tsunade storm away. 'She's under a lot of strain.'

'Do you think there's been sabotage, Shizune?' Sasuke asked quietly as Hinata looked on with just as much interest as he was showing.

Something in Shizune's face seemed to tighten and an odd blankness came over it.

'I don't believe 'sabotage' is the right word for a few unfortunate incidents,' Shizune answered, echoing Tsunade's negative answer. She hovered on the spot briefly, looking indecisive. 'I'd better have someone take care of this.'

When she'd gone, Sasuke turned idly to Hinata and said,

'Think she's hiding something?'

'No…' Hinata said, albeit slightly hesitantly. 'Shizune isn't that sort of person.'

Sasuke regarded her for a moment with an expression of half-exasperation and half-amusement.

'You're too trusting, Hinata,' he sighed. 'We'd better find out what should be done now before Kakashi has time to start reading.'

Kakashi was indeed at the point of reaching into his jacket pocket for something when the pair reached him. The man looked at them for a moment before making a show of searching for Naruto and Sakura.

'Well, I know why Sakura's not here,' he said after he'd finished, with only a faint smile from Hinata. 'But where'd Naruto go?'

'He went with Sakura to the hospital,' Hinata told him.

'Ah, I see,' Kakashi muttered. 'Young love…'

He flicked through his copy of the script.

'That puts us in a bind, since a scene featuring you and Naruto' - he glanced at Sasuke- 'Was scheduled. Never mind; we'll go with a Mira and Nori scene then, shall we?'

'How do we do that without the appropriate sets?' Sasuke questioned.

'The crew is very efficient, Sasuke. I think we'll try the café scene for now, since it was only scheduled for tomorrow. You both know the lines already, correct?'

Hinata and Sasuke murmured their assent.

'Good,' Kakashi said, giving them a nod of approval. 'I'll see someone about the sets, while you have wardrobe take care of you.'

The wardrobe department was becoming just as adept to changes as the equipment crew was. Satomi transformed Hinata into Mira quite speedily, expressing her concern for Sakura as she did so. The news had apparently spread through the crew like wildfire.

'I do hope she's all right,' Satomi said, sliding a final hairpin over Hinata's left ear. 'I know how awful having those types of allergies can be; my poor niece is lactose intolerant…'

Kakashi had fulfilled his promise to have the sets up and ready for their scene by the time Hinata arrived. Hinata privately thought the feat wasn't quite what Kakashi made it out to be, considering they were previously used in the 'Nori, Mira, Kasumi and Katsu in café' scene, but she did give him credit for rustling up a sufficient number of extras, despite very few having been called in that day.

'We'll have Nori and Mira at this table then,' Kakashi ordered, ushering the two actors onto the set. 'And move that ridiculous elephant jar- who put that there?'

A harried-looking assistant rushed to do his bidding and raced off with the little elephant that had ears rivalling Dumbo's.

'All right… Quiet on set…Action.'

**x . o . x . o . x . o . x**

'You don't like talking, do you?' Nori asked gently, peering at Mira over his cup.

'The past ten minutes of silence have told you that much, huh?' Mira replied wryly, meeting her companion's gaze only very briefly. She looked towards the window, which offered a fairly stale view. 'I'm not a big talker at the best of times, and you're practically a stranger…'

'I don't have to be,' Nori said, leaning back and stirring his coffee thoughtfully. 'But I understand.'

The cell phone in Mira's stylish, but practical, handbag rang then, and she stood with a half-apologetic smile.

'I'll just take this, okay?'

She ducked into the tiny restroom of the store and answered the call aggressively, instantly slipping into the real Mira.

'Are you insane, calling me when I'm on a job?' she snapped, strolling past the two cubicles and nudging them open to check no one was eavesdropping. 'I'll make sure the boss finds out about this.'

She paused, listening to the words that the audience would not hear.

'Oh, you have a good reason, now?' she asked, sneering to herself. 'That's a new one. You never have good reasons for anything.'

The phone call continued only for thirty seconds more, with the unseen caller chattering on and Mira giving the occasional 'uh-huh.'

'Fine, but I've gotta go now. He'll be waiting for me.' She paused to listen again. 'Yeah, he's great if you like the do-gooder type. I don't.'

She snapped the phone close and re-entered the café where Nori sat patiently.

'I'm sorry about that…'

**x . o . x . o . x . o . x**

Naruto called later on to inform everyone Sakura had had a relatively mild reaction to the peanuts and sustained no long-lasting damage. By that time, the cast and crew were packing up for the day and Shizune told Naruto to head home, despite Kakashi's insistence he return to the set for further line revision.

Hinata remained for a cup of tea, as Shizune had obligingly ordered a stronger type at Hinata's request. She listened as the studios began to quieten down and was just about to make her own way home when Sasuke entered.

'Oh, you're still here?' he asked, before noticing her half-standing position. 'Don't let me stop you from leaving.'

Hinata didn't. She'd reached the door before she saw the note in the doorway.

'Is this yours?' she asked, unfolding it as she spoke. 'I-'

It was a note similar to the one she'd received in the morning, with computer-typed words and plain white paper, only this one read: _Beware of dark alleyways, Sasuke._

'You got one too?' Hinata asked, just as he grabbed it from her angrily.

Sasuke frowned.

'I did… This morning. When did you-?'

'The same.' She returned to her seat and rummaged through her bag again. 'Here.'

As she watched him examine it, Hinata ventured,

'Sakura said she receives these all the time, and they aren't anything to worry about…'

Sasuke tossed her note back abruptly.

'Well, she's wrong. These aren't your typical crazy fan letters. Trust me, I've had enough to know the difference.'

'But-'

'Listen, Hinata,' Sasuke said suddenly, with a frightening urgency in his voice. 'These notes are the reason I think this production's being sabotaged. I've had three now, and one of them made direct reference to this film and warned me I was 'playing a dangerous game' by being here.'

'Shouldn't we-?'

'We haven't got anything concrete for the police yet, Hinata. They've even seemed to have given up on that attack on you.' Sasuke looked defeated. 'And I've already thrown away the first note regarding the film. I thought it was a joke at first, too.'

'I don't understand why anyone would want to sabotage a film production.'

'Money, Hinata. I would venture to say that's the case here.'

Hinata twisted her note in her hands, feeling a blossoming of fear in her stomach as she recalled telling Shizune how much effort finding her address would have been. Sasuke looked terribly serious as he surveyed her.

'All right,' Hinata finally said, swallowing her worry and standing up. 'Thank you, Sasuke.'

She accepted his offer of walking her to her car, grateful for his presence outside where every shadow seemed to conceal an enemy.

'Stay alert,' Sasuke warned her, pushing the door close after she'd scrambled inside.

When the car began moving, she sank back and thought perhaps this movie was more trouble than it was worth.

* * *

**A/N: **All is not as it seems... On another note, the 'maggots in the rice' idea was initially supposed to involve Sakura, but I decided not since she was so cruelly mocked in the previous chapter. Also, 'maggots in the rice' was inspired by a true event involving a friend of mine... Maggots in packaged, store-bought, never-been-opened rice cakes. Beware what you eat.


	6. Uncertainty

**A/N: **I didn't spend as much time on this chapter as I'd have liked, but I wanted it up before I'm back at school next week, and before everyone goes off to devour the last Harry Potter (If you haven't already been spoiled by the Internet leak, like me.).

Happy reading.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Uncertainty**

* * *

The scene was taking far longer than expected.

Hinata ran the side of her thumb carefully under her eye, resisting the temptation to just out and scratch it. Kakashi was asking for yet another take of a scene featuring all four leads, and she didn't think he'd look too kindly on her for delaying them with a full eye make-up redo.

'This is still not good enough,' he announced, ignoring the general glare directed at him by both cast and crew alike. Sakura's hair was slowly falling out of its complicated twist and Naruto was tugging at his tie uncomfortably. 'I'm not asking you to do a cereal commercial; I want real _passion_.'

'I'll show him passion when I'm beating him to death with these shoes,' Sakura hissed, indicating the impossibly high stilettos on her feet.

Hinata smothered a grin and sat patiently in her seat as Kakashi ordered the stylists on set for a quick touch-up. Their characters were at a charity ball, with Katsu, Kasumi and Nori gathering information for their spy agency at the same time Mira was doing a little reconnaissance work. It often meant darting around in slippery shoes, and their sweaty and flushed faces were constantly requiring attention.

'How are you so calm and happy, Hinata?' Sakura moaned. Her face bore no traces of her allergic reaction of three days ago. 'I'm exhausted.'

'She drank a few cups of tea before filming,' Sasuke put in, completely at ease as Satomi attacked his hair. 'Something in the range of five to six cups.'

A furious shout echoing from beyond the set turned everybody's heads and interrupted Sakura's musings of switching from coffee to tea. A heavyset man with thick brown hair stormed into view with Tsunade, whose rising voice indicated the full force of her temper was close to being unleashed.

'If we could take this to my office-'

'I refuse!' he barked. 'If anyone has a problem with my food, I want it told to my face!'

'I _have_ been telling you to your face,' Tsunade insisted, sounding dangerously near melting point. 'I don't see any reason for us to be here at all! You either want to cause a scene or you just want a peek at my actors!'

'_I _couldn't care less about your actors,' the man shouted, 'unless they're insulting my company! Orders have been down twelve percent ever since your people claimed they found maggots in their food!'

'We did find maggots in our food,' Naruto said. He joined Tsunade with obvious anger at being suspected of lying. 'But who the hell are you, anyway?'

The man swelled with indignation at having not been immediately recognised. Hinata, staring at him with the same hushed intensity as everyone else, thought she recognised his strong build and furious defence of the food.

'I'm Akimichi Chouji,' he said, confirming her suspicions. 'And I own the catering company you've all been defaming!'

'Defaming?' Sakura snapped. She too stalked over, impressively intimidating with the height her shoes added. 'I could have died from the peanuts your company neglected to inform us about!'

'Akimichi Catering takes pride in its food preparation,' Chouji said, sounding as though he was reciting the company's brochure. 'Saying we carelessly put peanuts in food when there was a specific request for no nuts is like-like-' He stopped, unable to find an appropriate simile.

Tsunade seized the opportunity to begin herding him from the set, where everyone was still frozen and gaping at the unfolding drama. The man made little resistance, apparently still attempting to find a strong simile to finish his argument.

'Do we intend to finish this movie sometime this century?' Kakashi's voice rang out irritably, sending everyone scurrying back to their tasks.

'Can you believe that man?' Sakura fumed, as the stylists hurriedly resumed their work. 'Acting as though we're causing trouble for the sake of it…'

'I didn't know he was our caterer,' Hinata said. She was still gazing thoughtfully in the direction Chouji and Tsunade had disappeared in. 'He's handled business functions of my father's before… He's supposedly the best. I wouldn't have thought his company would be so negligent.'

'Well, it's either they were negligent or we made it all up,' Sakura said.

'Enough chatter!' Kakashi called out. 'I want this scene done today!'

'Stop searching for perfection, then,' Sakura muttered, sweeping up her gown and returning to the set with a smiling Hinata by her side.

**x . o . x . o . x . o . x**

Shizune looked flustered when she appeared for the next scene, which fortunately required attire less formal than evening gowns and stilettos. Hinata asked her where she had been, mentioning the incident with Akimichi Chouji, but Shizune simply appeared startled at the news and hurried away without answering.

'Everyone in this production is cracking up,' Naruto observed, during a break Kakashi had mercifully granted them. 'How long do you think it'll be until Kakashi does?'

Sakura spitefully suggested two days: Kakashi had ordered an individual scene of hers, featuring a sprint in the stilettos, six times by the end of filming.

Sasuke, looking as bored as he usually did in their group conversations, didn't answer. Hinata remained equally silent, though only because she thought the subject was somewhat inappropriate. After listening to ten minutes of enthusiastic discussion regarding Kakashi's breakdown, Sasuke turned to his quiet co-star.

'Have you been keeping up with _Curiosity_, Hinata?' he questioned.

Startled, Hinata could only stare at him for a moment. She wondered how he'd arrived at the decision to open that particular conversation topic.

'No, I haven't…' she said cautiously. 'What have they been writing?'

'That you've been seen leaving my home twice in the last week,' he told her very casually, but unable to hide a smirk at her reaction. 'I'm tempted to write in about that; surely, Hinata, you would think I'm enough of a gentleman to invite guests to stay, and not force them to leave at the crack of dawn?'

'Oh, I…'

'They still think you two are a couple, then?' Sakura asked, in a voice that was nearly as casual as Sasuke's.

'Something like that,' Sasuke replied indifferently. 'Which reminds me: They have a new target.'

He left for a few minutes and returned with the latest issue of Hinata's least favourite magazine in the world. A grainy cell phone image of Sakura and Naruto, beside the distinctive white-sheeted beds of a hospital, took place of pride on the cover.

'Me and Naruto?' Sakura gasped, rapidly turning pages to the main article.

Apparently, several hospital visitors were '_horrified_' to see Sakura's '_beautiful face so devastatingly ravaged by what appeared to be an allergic reaction' _but were '_delighted to see Sakura and her new beau Uzumaki Naruto together.' _Naruto '_remained at her side during her stay and tenderly offered her words of support throughout the ordeal_.'

Sakura appeared to be at a genuine loss for words. Naruto shook his head with a smile, but Hinata saw his eyes wander curiously to Sakura's face after he'd finished skimming through the article.

Sakura's mouth opened, her expression still incredulous, and Hinata had the wild idea to whisk Sakura away before she said something to hurt Naruto. It was obvious Naruto's feelings towards Sakura were largely unrequited- anyone who regularly watched their interactions knew that- and Hinata could never help a pang of sorrow when Sakura hurt him. It was unintentional, she was sure, because Sakura was _always_ bluntly honest, but that knowledge probably did little to lessen any pain Naruto felt.

Hinata never felt any more gratitude to Kakashi than she did then, when his voice- though ever increasingly grating on her nerves- ordered them to hurry up and earn their pay. He did what she couldn't: stopping Sakura from commenting on the _Curiosity_ article.

'Sakura and Naruto have a short scene first,' Kakashi said, waving aside his assistants to focus on the leads. 'Quiet on set!'

Hinata and Sasuke walked some distance away to observe, keen to avoid the frantic rush that always accompanied that call. Hinata didn't expect Sasuke to talk, but he caught her off-guard by doing so.

'You don't mind that I brought up _Curiosity_'s trash-writing after all this time, do you?' Sasuke asked.

Hinata frowned a little, but decided it wasn't worth an argument with him over the fact that she did mind.

'No, I suppose not.'

'Good. I wasn't sure how to introduce the idea of a relationship with Naruto to Sakura… It was the magazine or a long, private chat with her, and they aren't exactly my forte.'

'You're… playing matchmaker?' Hinata said faintly, thinking learning pigs could fly would be less of a shock to her. She had the sudden, fleeting image of Sasuke as Cupid and blushed at the thought.

'I'm just tired of listening to Naruto moan about his love for Sakura,' Sasuke said, his eyes still trained on the scene and thankfully missing her embarrassment, 'so don't go thinking it's for any noble reason.'

The conversation obviously closed, Hinata discreetly watched him from the corner of her eye. Despite his insistence that it was all just to end Naruto's moanings, she was sure he could see as well as she could how deeply Sakura's words and actions could cut. She didn't harbour much hope that his promotion of the match would help; besides Sakura's lack of interest in Naruto, it was obvious where Sakura's heart lay.

'You continue to surprise me every day, Uchiha Sasuke,' she sighed, thinking she would let him meddle in their friends' love lives for now.

He looked as startled at the comment as she did when he'd mentioned _Curiosity_ again, but as they rejoined everyone on set, he offered her a small smile.

'I'm glad.'

**x . o . x . o . x . o . x**

Hinata and Sakura left the set together that night, animatedly discussing Akimichi Chouji. The subject had been renewed by a reappearance of the man on his way out of the studios; he'd again accused them of defamation, which led into an insult-slinging match between him and Naruto.

'The man just can't accept the fact that his company is in the wrong,' Sakura said, emerging from the changing stall in her usual clothing.

'I don't understand why he thinks we're defaming him,' Hinata said. 'Has anyone actually mentioned this out of the studios?'

Rolling her eyes, Sakura reached around Hinata for her bag.

'I may have mentioned it to Ino, who happens to be a close friend of that moron. She probably told him.'

'What did you say?' Hinata asked curiously, wincing a little as she brushed her hat of hairspray out.

'I can't remember… Although I might have threatened to have the business closed down.'

Hinata couldn't help a smile at the thought of Ino relaying that threat to Chouji.

'Her play actually used Akimichi Catering too, you know,' Sakura informed Hinata as she began settling her own hair into its normal style. 'Nara Shikamaru- I suppose it's _his_ play, really- is a good friend of Akimichi's too.' Sakura paused. 'I wonder if he knows about this.'

Hinata lifted her shoulders in a shrug, knowing any attempt to dissuade Sakura from warning the world of the horrors Akimichi Catering had in store for its clients would prove fruitless. The two women gathered their belongings and had set off for the door when Satomi stopped them.

'Oh, I'm glad I caught you before you left, Miss Hyuuga,' Satomi said, slightly out of breath. 'Someone just delivered this to you.'

She handed Hinata a bouquet of deep red roses.

'Ooh, who are those from?' Sakura wondered out loud. She plucked out a white card nestled between the flowers. 'Read it!'

Hinata obliged, pulling the card from its envelope with just as much curiosity as Sakura was exuding:

_Careful now, Hinata._

A shiver rippled through her at the sight of the subtle threat. Sakura had read the card over Hinata's shoulder, without any memory of the previous note, it seemed, and was now abusing the sender for the odd message.

The flowers rapidly losing their beauty, Hinata quickly placed them onto a make-up strewn table.

'Who gave you these, Satomi?' she asked.

'No one,' Satomi answered, puzzlement crossing her face. 'I found them just outside the studios and noticed your name.'

Sakura let out a sudden shriek and Hinata whirled around to find a terrifyingly large spider crawling out from the flowers. All three women took a hasty step back at the sight and stayed a fair distance from the creature until Shizune, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi arrived, alerted by Sakura's scream.

Shizune dashed off to contact the appropriate pest controllers after the situation was explained, and five of the remaining six debated the possibility of preventing it from wandering around. Kakashi was adamant that the spider was a venomous kind, which effectively stopped the others from any further attempts to keep the spider from crawling about.

Tsunade joined the group only after the spider had been taken away. The dark shadows beneath her eyes betrayed her exhaustion, despite her effort to sound normal.

'What is going on?' Sakura asked, frustrated at the few answers she'd received.

'I don't know,' Tsunade replied. She was still looking at the flowers in the same, oddly expressionless manner as she had while looking at Sakura's peanut-tainted salad.

'Tsunade…' Shizune said, strangely beseeching.

'What is it, Shizune?'

Hinata's eyes shifted like everyone else's to Shizune, whose tone would have suggested even to the dimmest of people that she had information she was not revealing. The warning in Tsunade's voice, however, appeared to have escaped everyone except Hinata, Kakashi and Sasuke.

There was silence as Shizune seemingly struggled with an answer that would not form.

'I'm sorry for this, but I'm sure you'll agree this was another unfortunate incident that no one could have prevented. The spider may have accidentally found its way into the flowers.'

The little conviction with which Tsunade spoke was laughable; it was plain that a spider of that species and size could not have been wandering around the studios and happened to chance on the roses. Hinata was ready to protest at the lack of _any_ kind of information or speculation, when Sakura beat her to it.

'You can't just leave it at that!' Sakura snapped. 'How can one production encounter so many _unfortunate incidents _in so little time?'

'What do you want from me?' Tsunade answered, just as angrily. 'I don't have the ability to predict the future; I can't prevent them! What would you have me do?'

Her words were met with more silence, and without waiting for further questions or comments, she departed.

'Satomi, are you sure you didn't see who left the roses?' Hinata pressed desperately.

'I'm sure. But I don't understand…'

'You aren't the only one,' Naruto muttered, just as Sasuke rounded on Shizune.

'Why were you pleading with her like that?' Sasuke demanded. 'What do you know?'

'What are you talking about?' Shizune returned. 'Do you honestly believe I'd keep any helpful information to myself? I want this to stop as much as you do!'

'You're lying,' Sasuke said, roughly. He advanced on Shizune, and somewhere in her overwhelming anxiety, Hinata felt a spark of fear at the dark look settling over Sasuke's often stoic features.

'Sasuke,' Kakashi interrupted, very quietly. He placed a restraining hand on Sasuke's shoulder, who made no move to approach Shizune further. 'That's enough.'

'Let's just all go home,' Shizune said, recovering some of her business-like manner but refusing to meet their gazes. 'We have work tomorrow.'

Sasuke scooped the flowers up as everyone trailed out of the room, either quietly reflecting on the day's events or heatedly criticising Tsunade's handling of the issue, as Sakura was doing.

'I presume you don't want these?' Sasuke asked Hinata. She searched for that frightening darkness she'd seen, but it was gone.

She shook her head, shuddering at the thought of what may have happened had she continued to hold those flowers. On their way to the studio parking lot, he dumped the roses into the trash for her.

**x . o . x . o . x . o . x**

'Delivered?'

'Delivered. And with a smile.'


	7. Obvious

**A/N: **At least it wasn't a full month since I last updated this time! This was probably the hardest chapter to write so far, because I'm trying to get a bit more development of relationships and plant in the plot seeds... Which hardly makes sense, but I suppose I'm trying to say that there are clues in this chapter in regards to future story revelations, so keep an eye out for them.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Obvious**

* * *

The night was soothingly cool and the sky littered with stars, but Hinata paid no attention. Her mind was entirely occupied with Shizune's odd behaviour.

Despite her silent attempts to defend Shizune, who'd always been a friendly form of support for her, there was no getting around the fact that Shizune was acting highly suspicious. Her distraction wasn't the only indicator of further knowledge of the incidents, although she _was_ presenting a very different image to the punctual, schedule-obsessed Shizune of their earlier days. Her tendency to skirt any questions put forth regarding the incidents, or else _recite_ carefully neutral answers, were adding to Hinata's suspicions.

Still, Hinata couldn't quite convince herself that Shizune was in any way involved in all the sabotage, as Sasuke had put it, or that she was concealing information. Shizune had seen what had already happened. She knew the consequences for the victims of those 'unfortunate incidents' could have been even more severe. She couldn't possibly be so hard-hearted as to keep helpful information to herself.

The element of doubt remained.

'Some day, wasn't it, Hinata?'

The easy question brought Hinata's head up; looking around, she saw Naruto scrutinising her with a considerable degree of concern.

'It was,' she agreed, trying to smile, but she guessed by his frown that she'd failed.

Naruto opened his mouth, as though intending to reply, but another thought seemed to have changed his mind. Raising his voice, he addressed their little group as a whole.

'Hey, how about we go out and have a drink together?'

Kakashi immediately refused, saying he spent enough time with them as it was, without including them in his social life. He departed for his car, reducing their group to four; Shizune had not accompanied them outside as she often did.

Sakura wrinkled her nose at the proposal.

'You're not suggesting we find a bar somewhere, are you, Naruto?' she asked. 'I like a good drink as much as anyone else, but not this late.'

'A coffee,' Naruto clarified. 'Somewhere quiet.'

Hinata saw him throw a look her way.

'All right,' Sakura sighed, drawing her coat closer as a sharp breeze drifted past. 'I doubt I could sleep, anyway.'

'Hinata?'

She had an idea of what Naruto was doing: giving her the choice of some company, if she wished it. His sensitivity to her current feelings surprised her; back in the Academy, he'd never seemed to be particularly attuned to other people's emotions.

She was, however, glad for it in this case. The idea of returning home, the thoughts of the production's increasing dangers free to prey on her, was becoming more unappealing as she considered his offer.

'I'd like that,' she answered, giving a genuine smile, and he returned the gesture in apparent relief.

Hinata soon found herself listening to Sakura's suggestions on what their destination should be. She only vaguely heard Naruto press Sasuke about joining them, and saw Sasuke agree with an accompanying shrug.

The decision as to where to go was made surprisingly speedily. Sakura only wanted someplace 'comfortable,' which the other three took to mean 'appropriately expensive,' and Naruto insisted on somewhere casual. They were allowed barely two minutes of bickering before Sasuke cut in and mentioned how much he'd like a drink sometime before they all died of old age.

The café Sakura chose was elegantly decorated and softly lit, and each table was spaced far enough to provide customers with relative privacy. The four actors elicited little reaction from the two patrons sitting cosily in the far corner; Hinata, sparing them a cursory glance, thought they looked somewhat familiar, but as Naruto asked her what she'd like, she averted her gaze from their backs to the star-struck expression of the waitress.

Hinata requested tea, and let her mind wander as the others placed their orders. An indignant Sakura roused her from her contemplation of the café's artwork.

'I was not, Naruto,' Sakura was saying, with a haughty toss of her head. 'Maybe you were, but I wasn't.'

'Any more eager and you might as well have snatched the pen from her hand and given her an autograph without her asking,' Naruto said gleefully.

'Naruto, that is offensive,' Sakura hissed, leaning over the table to glare even more forcefully at him. 'I would not have done _anything_ like that. I have more dignity than you give me credit for.'

'I'm glad you didn't,' Sasuke drawled. 'It's enough that people ask; we don't need to start forcing autographs on them.'

Hinata privately thought that his attitude was somewhat condescending; after all, he was an actor, not royalty, but Sakura readily assented to his input in such a way that Hinata was reminded of _Emma_'s Isabella Knightley.

Naruto too seemed to feel this, judging by his quick eye-roll, but his attention was soon drawn to the couple in the corner, who'd paid shortly after the actors' arrival and was now making a noticeably hasty exit.

'Hey, that's Tenten,' he exclaimed loudly. 'And is that your cousin, Hinata?'

Hinata looked over as the couple positively dashed out the door, and thought, with some delight, that she saw Neji's form. It didn't seem like Neji would have welcomed her intrusion, but she was a little ashamed of having not recognised her own cousin earlier.

'Are they dating?' Sakura asked Hinata, looking very interested in this latest discovery.

'I wouldn't know if they were,' Hinata replied, smiling. She wondered if she would dare to tease Neji about his secret love life when she next saw him. 'Neji doesn't tell me anything about his private life.'

'I expect you don't tell him anything of yours, either,' Sasuke said, taking a sip of the tea the waitress had brought over.

'Well, no,' Hinata said. She hesitated. 'Neji isn't exactly the type of person you'd confide _everything_ to. It has to be of a particular nature; he wouldn't stand for nonsense like your interest in buying a dog, or your argument with a friend.'

'Would you tell him if _you_ were dating someone?' Sasuke asked, and there was something in his tone that seemed to hint the question was not simply one of passing interest, or voiced from politeness.

The question produced a variety of reactions: Naruto began smirking in a knowing sort of way; Sakura struggled to maintain her composure, even as she looked torn between angry jealousy and curiosity; and Hinata felt heat rising to her cheeks.

'I wouldn't hide it from him if he asked, but I wouldn't voluntarily offer the information.'

He only smiled, as though her answer had been expected, and Hinata was saved from further exploration of the topic by Sasuke's cell phone ringing. He took a look at the screen and none of his companions missed the way his amusement immediately vanished.

'Excuse me,' he said briskly. He chose to take the call outside the café.

Naruto smirked again at Hinata and she turned away. She was still slightly thrown by Sasuke's question and the suggested motive behind it.

'Stop grinning like that,' Sakura said, irritably. 'It's creepy.'

Without Sasuke to stop them, the pair began to argue again, this time in regards to Naruto's right to smile as he liked. Hinata, glad to turn her thoughts by observing them with the familiar exasperation and amusement that their bickering induced, wondered why Naruto argued so much with Sakura when he spent most of his time trying to get into her good books. Any progress made in his favour would surely be lost in these arguments. It seemed a strange kind of love to Hinata; half devoted, passionate love, a quarter intentional antagonism and a quarter quiet affection.

When she'd surfaced again from her thoughts, she found their argument had ended and Naruto had somehow persuaded Sakura to take a look at the outdoor component of the café with him. Hinata declined their request for her to join them and watched them stroll quite cheerfully away.

Sasuke returned shortly after they'd left, but appeared graver than he'd been before. Hinata recognised the mood: it was rare compared to his usual steady calm, but more frequent than his irritable, stubborn silences.

'Is everything okay, Sasuke?' she asked.

'Yes. Where did Naruto and Sakura go?'

'They decided to have a look at the garden,' Hinata answered.

'Taking a moonlit walk?' he said, without the slightest hint of emotion. 'That's nice.'

He seemed to have no more inclination for conversation, if such dry exchanges could be classed as such, and she allowed him to sit in peace.

As soon as their two friends returned, Sasuke was quick to decide to leave. No one protested; it was late and Hinata noticed Sakura and Naruto both appeared just as unwilling to talk as Sasuke. She was curious as to what had occurred outside for both to undergo such drastic mood changes.

Their waitress blurted out a request for their autographs just as they were leaving, but aside from a tentative smile from Sakura to Naruto, which wasn't returned, there was little reaction from the famous group. Hinata tried to make up for the lack of enthusiasm from her friends, but was unsure of her success.

As they walked towards their cars, Hinata heard Sakura call Naruto's name very softly. She didn't see his reaction, having suddenly realised both the limousine and driver, who'd promised to wait for her, were gone.

'What happened to your limo, Hinata?' Naruto asked, staring at the parking space that had last been occupied by the vehicle. 'Wasn't it just here?'

Hinata was already attempting to contact the driver on her phone, but with no success. It was odd; her father had told her that the car was for her use alone, so it was unlikely it had been called to pick up any other Hyuuga family member. Sasuke's suggestion that the driver was off having a few drinks himself wouldn't stand; she knew the man was the dependable and responsible type.

'Forget him,' Sasuke said, somewhat impatiently. 'Have your father fire him tomorrow. I'll take you home.'

'I don't trust you with her,' Naruto said, whether jokingly or not, Hinata was unable to discern. '_I'll_ take Hinata home.'

'What do you think I'll do? Seduce her into taking a side trip to my place?'

'See?' Naruto said, seemingly with the view of provoking Sasuke. Hinata saw that he was pointedly ignoring Sakura, even turning slightly to exclude her from his view. 'Already have it all planned out.'

'Naruto, do me a favour and shut up,' Sasuke snapped. 'Your bullshit is even too much for me to handle at this time.'

Naruto's face contorted into an angry expression and he stepped towards Sasuke with his hands clenched into fists.

'You act as though the rest of us aren't as sick of you and your goddamn high-and-mighty attitude as you are of me,' he immediately snapped back, as though he'd been waiting for the opportunity to attack Sasuke. An idea of what had passed between Naruto and Sakura at the café crossed Hinata's mind. 'Making signing autographs such a _chore_… You are where you are because of the fans, Sasuke.'

'Meanwhile, you act completely without any thought for dignity,' Sasuke sneered. 'Drooling over Sakura like some kind of starved dog, throwing yourself at her feet. You'd respond to a command of hers to 'go fetch,' wouldn't you?'

There was a pause, and Sasuke smirked coldly.

'…And you wonder why she isn't interested.'

Naruto's fist was not wholly unexpected; Sasuke managed to block the blow for the most part, although his cheek looked red as he pushed Naruto away from him.

The look on Naruto's face, of bitter resentment and hatred, did not suit him, and the expression of outright disgust directed at him by Sasuke was equally ill fitting. Hinata implored them to calm down, but she was either ignored or unheard.

'You like that, don't you, Sasuke?' Naruto shouted, preparing to strike again. 'You like that she's madly in love with you, and that no matter how much of an asshole you are to her, she'll still want you!'

'Stop it!' Sakura cut in. Her eyes moved rapidly between the two men, who did stop but did not look at her. 'You're in a public place; do you want to be the subject of tomorrow's gossip?'

'Am I embarrassing you, Sakura?' Naruto asked. His voice was terribly emotionless; Hinata thought it bordered on coldness, but cold wasn't an adjective that described Naruto well. 'I'm sorry; it's _unlikely_ I'll ever change.'

Sakura looked as though she'd been hit. She stared at him for a second.

'Hinata, I'll take you home. We'll leave these two to destroy each other.'

She turned away, walking three steps before dissolving into silent tears. Hinata stayed only to convince the men to leave, and to watch them tear down the street, before joining Sakura at her car and doing her best to comfort and soothe.

**x . o . x . o . x . o . x**

Sakura said little as she manoeuvred her car through the dark streets. Hinata heard her sniffle quietly a few times, but unless Sakura wanted to talk, she didn't feel the need to press her. They sat in silence for the majority of the ride, but as they neared Hinata's house, Sakura suddenly spoke up.

'Hinata, is Naruto truly interested in me?'

Hinata had once foolishly thought that she'd had a clear picture of her co-stars; she didn't know them exceptionally well, but she'd believed she had their general characters all figured out. Sasuke was the epitome of cool, calm and collected, and would _never_ involve himself in nonsense like the love lives of his friends; Naruto, while good-hearted, wasn't particularly sharp when it came to sensing people's moods; and Sakura was exactly the opposite, frighteningly sharp.

She'd been proven wrong on all accounts in one day.

'Did you really think he wasn't?' Hinata asked, gently.

'I did… Maybe.' Sakura paused and began again. 'It seems stupid, I know, that I never really believed he was interested before tonight. I always thought that it was a temporary thing, a-a passing interest, like a high school crush.'

Hinata considered her next words carefully, wondering how best to form her own thoughts into inoffensive phrases.

'Sakura, I've been the quiet type of person for most of my life, and I think I still am now. I preferred watching people rather than talking-' she broke off to comment lightly on how much of a stalker she sounded like, earning her a small smile from Sakura- 'and even though I hardly knew you and Naruto back at the Academy… I could see that he loved you even then.'

Sakura's eyes began shining again, and in the midst of her tears, she half-laughed, half-sobbed, that Hinata should have been a romance writer. Hinata attempted to join in the unexpected moment of merriment, but she couldn't manage it. She felt desperately sorry for Sakura and Naruto; the blindness of one and the alertness of the other were hurting both.

'He asked me tonight whether I would ever be interested in him, outside the café. And I told him I didn't know, but it was unlikely. Oh, God, Hinata, that's what I said: _It's unlikely_. When did I become such a bitch?'

Hinata convinced her to stop the car, worried by how thickly her tears were falling. She leaned over and pulled Sakura into an awkward hug over the clutch.

'I'm sorry; I'm supposed to be driving you home, and you've become a substitute psychiatrist,' Sakura sobbed. 'And I was angry at you before, because Sasuke's shown more interest in you than he has me… I'm so sorry. You've never been anything but kind to me, and I resented you.'

'It's fine,' Hinata told her, sincerely. 'And Sasuke and I are nothing more than friends, I promise.'

Sakura drew back, wiping her eyes with a damp tissue.

'You'd be good together,' Sakura said, struggling to smile despite her tears. 'He likes you, I can tell.'

'No, we'd be terrible together,' Hinata laughed, a little embarrassed by the topic. The idea of dating Sasuke was an unsettling one. It wasn't the time to be asking herself _why_, but she could acknowledge to herself that the thought, as it did in the café, made her uncomfortable. 'We're both usually so quiet that I can imagine what a date with him would be like: spent in completely awkward silence.'

Sakura lifted her shoulders in a shrug and half-smile, indicating she thought otherwise, but wouldn't continue the subject. She started the car again and they proceeded quietly until Hinata decided that she ought to offer a final few words of comfort.

'Naruto isn't the grudge-holding type,' she said. 'He'll forgive you; his anger won't last forever.'

'I hope so,' Sakura said, her hands tightening around the steering wheel. 'I probably don't show it as often as I should, but his friendship means a lot to me.'

'I'm sure he will,' Hinata said, and she had no hesitation in saying it.

One look at her house as the car pulled up and all worries about Sakura and Naruto briefly left her. Beyond the gates, the front door stood slightly ajar, blowing open and close with every puff of wind. A dim light shone from the window of a room upstairs, but Hinata couldn't see anyone moving inside.

'Someone's broken into my house,' she whispered in disbelief, fumbling in her bag. She pressed a button on the tiny controller she had fished out and the gates slid open. Sakura drove further along the driveway and both women peered nervously at the seemingly deserted house, unwilling to stir outside the car.

'I'll call the police,' Sakura offered, and Hinata nodded.

'Should I take a look inside?' Hinata wondered aloud. 'There doesn't seem to be anyone still here.'

'Don't,' Sakura advised, locking the doors even as she spoke. 'I think we'd better wait for the police. Whoever broke in could easily be hiding inside.'

The wait for the police seemed to drag on. Hinata hated sitting there, too afraid even to enter her own home, her place of sanctuary. She sometimes thought she detected movement past some of the windows on both floors, but kept those ideas to herself. It was completely unnecessary to frighten Sakura as much as she was frightening herself.

When they had enough law enforcers by their side to feel secure, Hinata's house was thoroughly looked through. Nothing seemed to have been stolen; whoever had broken in seemed to have amused themselves by rummaging through her jewellery, clothing and other belongings, but taking nothing.

Hinata was advised to spend the night elsewhere, which was a recommendation she did not need; she was already planning to return to the family home when Sakura offered her a place to stay. Her initial reluctance was easily removed by Sakura's insistence and another car ride saw them safely at Sakura's beautifully furnished apartment.

'I'll get the spare room ready for you. You're probably tired,' Sakura said, seeming to notice her barely-concealed distress. 'Don't hesitate to make yourself something to eat or drink, okay?'

Hinata thanked her and was at the point of following her to help ready the room when Sakura, guessing her intention, put up a hand to stop her.

'You're my guest; let me do the work.'

'Thank you,' Hinata said again, touched by her kindness. Sakura smiled and disappeared towards the bedrooms.

**x . o . x . o . x . o . x**

Hinata woke the next morning to a mind already planning out the day. She had calls to her family and an inquiry into the break-in to make, strained relationships to worry about and a heavy dread of what another day's filming would bring to trouble her.

She and Sakura were dressed and ready in less than twenty minutes; Hinata was surprised to discover that Sakura spent less time in the bathroom than she did.

'I know you usually arrive at the studios fairly early,' Sakura said, throwing together a light breakfast with Hinata, 'and with Tsunade and Shizune both so touchy lately, I thought we shouldn't linger too much. I hope you don't mind that I woke you up?'

'Of course not,' Hinata assured her, suspecting her desire to see Naruto was the real cause behind the speed she'd dressed at.

The television was set at an early morning news program and during their conversation, Hinata caught a mention of the street they'd visited the night before, where their café had been located. She grabbed the remote control and turned up the volume.

'It can't be…' Sakura said, staring at the shot on screen of the street, during a pause in the presenter's report.

'…_Police are advising anyone walking alone at night to be alert. Neither the woman's bag or jewellery was stolen and the apparent randomness of the attack has authorities concerned.'_

'The media is not as pathetic as I once believed,' Sakura commented, finishing her toast. 'Although, _Curiosity _will probably have a report on Naruto and Sasuke's brawl soon enough.'

More disturbed by the news report than it was logical to be, Hinata only nodded, and was grateful for Sakura's suggestion that they head out to the studios.

* * *

**A/N: **_Emma _is by Jane Austen, and my third favourite novel by her, after _Persuasion _and _Pride and Prejudice_.


End file.
